In the related art, in an environment in which a plurality of printers is present, it is easy for a printer, which has high frequency of use, to run out of toner or paper. When a user tries to use a printer which has high frequency of use, the printer may not be usable in some cases because the consumables of the printer have run out and there are no replenishment goods in the vicinity of the printer. Additionally or alternatively, a printer may not be usable because a paper jam has occurred in the printer. In these cases, the user uses a printer which has low frequency of use.
However, printers having a low frequency of use are often turned off for electric power saving. Therefore, the user has to power on the printer and allow the printer to reach a state in which printing can occur, thus increasing the time for printing job execution.
In addition, even while the power of the printer which has low frequency of use is turned on, in many cases, the printer is not often used and thus may have transitioned to a sleep mode. Accordingly, the user cannot use the printer which has low frequency of use unless the user causes the printer to transition from the sleep mode to a ready mode (mode for immediately executing a job), thus also increasing printer execution time.